


[授权翻译]诸多小恶/Lesser Evils

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, DC - New 52, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Identity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 平行世界, 平行世界-正史, 有肉, 秘密身份
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Lesser Evils by tipsybluetips.</p><p>当丽莎与他为敌并推翻了他之后，莱身负重伤不得不接受查理家酒吧友善酒保的帮助。然而接受善意就意味着，它会滋长。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]诸多小恶/Lesser Evils

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lesser Evils](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501752) by [tipsybluetips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipsybluetips/pseuds/tipsybluetips). 



> Many thanks to tipsybluetips for sharing this fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! The writing is beautiful and I really really love the undertone of this fic. Since it's Len's POV, reading this fic feels like looking at the bright moon through a veil, a little mysterious and a little distant. The last sentence is my favorite line of the whole fic, it leaves me this dull pain every time I read it.  
> 感谢tipsybluetips写了这篇文并允许我翻译为中文！这篇写得太美了，我超级超级喜欢这篇的氛围。因为是冷队视角总有点隔帘观月之感，有点疏离有点神秘。本文最后一句是我最喜欢的一句，每次读都有种淡淡的痛QAQ  
> 献给CaptainFreak的生日礼物，是她拉我入冷闪，也当时是她推荐我看这篇文！XD
> 
> 译注：Lesser Evil为‘两害相权取其轻’中的‘轻’，即大恶小恶中的小恶。
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen, Al = 巴里·艾伦，艾尔 ； Len Snart = 莱·斯纳特；  
> Lisa Snart = 丽莎·斯纳特；Axel = 阿克塞尔；  
> Elias = 伊莱亚斯；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ；
> 
> 作者注：我写这篇文的时候《闪电侠：年刊#1》还没出，所以这发展到半路绝对变成了AU。对不起——享受一下这个‘假如’如何？  
> 感谢比亚咖啡店，是它支持我把这篇文写完。

明智之举是彻底逃离宝石城。他应该潜伏一阵子，重新站稳脚跟，在反击前确保自己的能力无碍并理好自己的关系网。当一个人沦落到这种地步，妹妹精心策划试图谋杀自己并且令他自己带领的队伍把他踢了出来，大概也是时候退一步反思自身的行为了。

假如莱·斯纳特的举动这样明智，绝不会有人谴责他。

他最后的那点钱给了手术室设在中国餐馆背后的医生。每走一步他的肋骨都疼得要死要活，而且如果他以后还想好好用左手那么一个月都离不开手臂上的悬带。莱努力乐观地想想肩膀上一直去到脖子的烧痕——他听说有些宝贝儿喜欢带疤的男人，但在他一瘸一拐穿过楔石城时就连最掉价的妓女都躲开他。

如果莱还有理智，那么他就该去医院接着事后再逃出铁山监狱。现在监狱大概比任何他能去的地方都安全——然而，莱没有至少去迅速抢劫一下某家银行然后赶紧滚出城里，取而代之他走进了查理的酒吧仿佛那破地方是他的地盘。万一其他无赖帮的人也在那就去他们的，有必要他会和他们再战一场——现在他满脑子都是他需要止痛药或者伏特加，而药店可没有他名下的账。

“我操莱尼，是你吗？”莱在吧台边坐下时查理咕哝道，“我还以为你现在已经入土了。你们这些家伙这次闹得可真是大。”

“你是指我小妹和她的宠物狗，”连呼吸都痛，更何况是说话。他不想听见丽莎和其他背地里捅刀的混账们是怎么成功洗劫了那个假仁假义的科学家，逼得闪电侠从镜子世界里救出一整辆火车的同时还把他和魔笛手揍了个半死。他身上的淤青多得可以提醒他一个月。“给我搞你那新来的小子那天调给我的粉红色破玩意儿就是，一直上别给我停。”

“那叫中城小雏菊，老大，”金发的老好人从洗手间里出来了，手里拿着桶和拖把。他眉毛挂着汗水脸上露出微笑，那笑容让莱想一拳揍上去什么的。“但是那个别喝太多，我今晚不打算再洗一遍马桶了。”

“那是下战书吗艾尔？我酒量好得很。”牵出得意的笑容也很痛，于是他拿起塞向他的酒两大口喝光。他没有去管伏特加刚触到上颚时胃部的突然绞痛——是没错，他已经几天没有吃过什么像样的食物而且只呆在废弃仓库里打盹，因为他可能是鲁莽但也还没蠢到回自己公寓的地步。总而言之喝酒或许不是最棒的主意，但他目前的状态只比宿醉好上一丁点，而人人都知道针对那种感觉的治疗良方就是喝醉。

“那是当然，不过，我只是不想看到你弄脏你的白靴子。”他走开去照料后面的桌子，莱用眼角余光看着他走来走去。这个人满面笑容， 但倒是挺有骨气。

照楔石城里的夜晚来看，今晚很平静。艾尔在半夜的某个时分化解了一次口角冲突，而在莱第二次手肘从吧台上滑下来差点一脸撞上去时，查理就不再给他倒酒了。他考虑过那个时候就走人，但他也没有更好的地方可去——至少，比起他人生最近变成的这坨烂摊子，他觉得酒气和昏暗的灯光还更熟悉些。时间慢慢流走，没有人和他说话，而他也乐得轻松——莱已经没什么话好说了。

“这他妈是要干什么？”查理关掉新电视的时候他发飙，倒不是真的对一直望着但没有看进去的大学橄榄球赛重播很有兴趣，而是出于原则问题。他想再喝多一杯，但不打算得寸进尺——他很肯定他暂时都没法付掉自己的账。

“我是要关掉该死的酒吧。快到早上了，你知道我有多讨厌那些上班之前出现在这里的顽劣酒鬼。”查理意有所指地瞪眼，莱环顾四周，发现除了他和一个喝得醉醺醺正由艾尔极度温柔护送到门口的女士以外，酒吧已经没人了。

莱从吧凳上下来时痛得好像经历过上千次兄弟仇杀，发现自己还有心情轻笑一声。“是啊，我知道你更喜欢工作把他们磨圆了再来。回头见。”他不太清楚自己是怎么走到门口的，酒精和伤口组合在一起令他的腿几乎失去控制。

走出人行道才两步他就已经要抱着灯柱免得亲吻大地。真他妈好极了。他没有那个意志力——也不知道该如何——在这种状态下回到藏身的地方，于是他多抱了柱子一小会儿努力思考，看有什么计划比害死自己之类的更好。

他差点就没能注意到有人拉起他完好的那边手臂扛在结实的肩膀上。“老大，要送你回家的话我觉得我肯定比灯柱有用一点。”艾尔绽开他那好心人的笑容，莱真想把对方的蛋蛋给冻掉，因为这样善良的家伙不该存在也不该在这样的街区里活那么久。

“我无家可归，金发小子。还有别再叫什么狗屁‘老大’，我跟你说过我的名字是莱。”他想挣脱酒保，然而艾伦在他背上的握力意外地强。“我不需要帮忙，放开我。”

“那可不行，我觉得我办不到，”那家伙倔强地看了他久久一眼，终于不再微笑了。但让他表情变认真的不是怜悯，莱感到庆幸——如果上面是怜悯那他就真的必须给艾伦添上一只冷冰冰的黑眼圈了。这有可能是酒精的影响，但并不妨碍莱觉得那目光好像是在钻研自己。“你今天可以睡在我家沙发上。”

“我不是你的可怜对象，”莱咆哮着说，更加用力地挣脱对方的抓握——那家伙的肩膀在莱推开他时结上了冰，于是在转瞬间身为中城无赖帮前任首领以及美国最让人闻风丧胆的罪犯之一的寒冷队长摔在了路边，站也站不起来。

不，不是可怜对象。说真的，更像是个彻头彻尾的输家。

艾尔坐在他身边，若无其事地抖掉T恤上的冰。这人真是个难搞的家伙。他向莱露出的表情顶多算是有点生气。“别再让事情变得更难办了。你无处可去，我有一张免费沙发。我认真的，你要是死在这里只会搞坏酒吧的名声，而且我觉得你一个人没点帮助哪里也去不了。”

“这对你有什么好处？你为什么要关心？”他自己的妹妹就不，真是岂有此理。

那让艾伦顿住了——莱看到他用手指摆弄金色戒指时眼睛朝天上看，给了莱机会清楚看到他侧脸的线条绷紧。当他重新看向陨落的无赖时，他的微笑回归了——这一次那笑容更为破碎，棱角参差。莱没那么想揍他了。“我已经失去太多人——重要的人，可以做出诸多改变的人——就因为我什么都没有做。我只是不再相信我该在可以有所行动的时候袖手旁观。”

“伙计，我不重要。”

“你开玩笑吧？你是寒冷队长。”那家伙摇了摇头对着自己的胸膛大笑，接着他把莱拉起来而那痛得要死，“你让这里的一切有所不同。”

他们摸索了好久，莱的肋骨强烈抗议了一通他才站起来。和人行道上的照顾水平相比，艾尔带着他瘸得十分严重的身体走出大道拐进更狭窄安静的街巷时表现远没有那么坏。莱对楔石城了若指掌，但有力的手臂领着他走了才几分钟他就已经不知道自己走到了哪里，但说实话他也无所谓。就这样相信第一个路过的撒马利亚人蠢得无可救药，可他新创下的低谷不容许他有太多选择。要是这小子以为他能利用寒冷队长，那他最好非常耐寒，怎样都好——除非艾尔直接领他到丽莎的怒火跟前，否则不管有多酒醉疲惫他都还有足够的战斗力。

结果最后他们来到了一座通往书店二楼公寓的楼梯前，这书店一定是区里唯一的一家。“还有一点点而已。”一整晚都在打点照料破烂酒吧里的桌子，结果最后还要拖着酩酊大醉的罪犯爬上锈迹斑斑当作门廊的消防通道，艾尔爽朗的好心情却似乎没有因此受到影响。除了往上爬的每一步产生的痛苦之外，莱拿不定主意到底是要为自己撞上这么一个免费的守护天使小心翼翼松一口气，还是要为自己一开始居然有需要而暴怒。艾尔在口袋里翻找钥匙的时候，他只能靠在一边勉勉强强站着。“你别看水槽里的盘子，我本来打算今天洗的。”

这地方又小又旧，墙纸都脱落了而且地毯真的很破烂。屋里全都是旧家具，并且那数量可不多——莱唯一在乎的就是艾尔把他放到了沙发上而那柔软温暖，他想在上面呆到人生不再像个超级冷笑话为止。“恭喜你艾尔，你刚刚捡到了最糟糕的流浪汉。”莱哼了一声，闭起眼睛任世界停止在他身边旋转。

“晚点再把靴子脱下来。”艾尔轻轻笑起来，消失在了公寓里两扇门的其中一扇后面，莱听着洗浴间的水声打起瞌睡。

***

莱慢慢转醒时首先闻到的是煎鸡蛋的香味，宿醉和战斗留下的伤口相结合，给他不算愉快的丢人事迹又添上了一笔。他警觉了一秒钟，完全没有注意到自己周围的环境——接着他越过隔开小客厅和简陋厨房的案台看到艾尔的背，于是想起了自己出乎意料的援助之手。不管他正在煮什么，那股香味都令莱的肚子渴望来一顿不包含蒸馏酒的饭菜。

“干，我饿死了。”他哑着声音代替问好说道。他的努力让艾伦在炉灶前转过头迅速望了他一眼，换来对方脸上得意的笑容和挑起的眉毛。

“我想也是。煎蛋饼还有几分钟就好。”那家伙心不在焉地挥挥锅铲，仿佛寒冷队长在他家吃白食是日常生活的一部分。在中城头号要犯身边露出这样淡定的自信，艾伦不是疯子就是傻子，但莱真的没心情对此挑三拣四了。如果艾尔最后证实是个变态杀手，唔，这可以是建立新团伙的好起点——队伍里有个懂得煮饭的会是不错的新元素。

“有需要你就喊我。”站起来几乎和害他沦落成这样的战斗一样痛苦，但最终莱还是从破沙发上翻身下来，跌跌撞撞走进勉强称得上是浴室的小地方。光是看到自己的脸还有爬出衣服遮盖范围的淤青，莱就已经想呕吐，但想到这样对肋骨绝对不会有好处，他还是忍住了。他重新绑好手臂上折腾过头的悬带，尿了把尿，在只出了一点点结冰问题的情况下洗了把脸，努力把靴子弄下来——等到他想尽办法终于用单手全部搞定，艾尔过来敲了敲门看看他是不是还活着。“我没事，伙计，我没事。给我点时间就行。”

莱此时此刻的状态离没事差得远了。他需要在昨天之前就重新恢复好人样，他需要完全掌控好自己的能力，他需要一个能令丽莎还有那群不知感恩的混蛋再次听话的计划。他需要一处比某个乐善好施的酒保家更好的地方躲藏。他需要停止需要这么多东西。

他的肚子咕咕大叫，他真的需要那份煎蛋饼了。

“再拖久一点，我就打算进去看看你是不是冻僵在浴室里了。”艾伦哼了口气接着吞下一大口鸡蛋还有显然是他冰箱剩下的所有东西。他坐在沙发上看着台老电视机，上面正在小声播报天气巫师刚刚试图在楔石城市区进行的什么抢劫案，闪电侠阻挠了他。嘿。对他来说是件好事。

莱把靴子扔到门口附近，接着拿起案台上留给他的食物。艾尔在身边给他腾出了一个位置，甚至还在莱的腿上搭了个枕头方便他把盘子放下，让他尽管有一只手不能用也能好好吃东西——莱最恨感到无助，尤其是在乐于助人的家伙身边。“现在说认真的，艾尔，你的目的是什么？”莱语气平和地问，愉快地欣赏马登在屏幕上挨揍的画面。这没有妨碍他看到艾尔再次把玩手上的戒指。“世界上没有所谓免费的午餐，对我这种人更是这样。”

艾伦神色严峻地吃下最后一口食物，但当他把盘子摆到一边扭过头正面看莱时，已经换上了那副老好人的甜美笑容，而且他那表情看起来甚至一点都不虚伪。“我看到了那天新单轨铁路旁的战斗。我当时在场，”他耸耸肩，但那感觉就像是他耸起的肩膀太窄撑不住他这个人，“我知道你这辈子干了许多确实很有问题的事情，但我认为那个滑翔者女士的所作所为更加糟糕。而且你还帮了那个叫魔笛手的家伙逃跑，闪电侠不在的时候他帮了很多忙。”

“所以，就是这个原因了？某种间接的感激？”莱满嘴食物大笑，尽管每次他一动肋骨就疼也还是很享受这整个古里古怪的情况。

“你可以那么说，但其实……你还记得那天我们在酒吧里聊天，然后你说一切和过去就是不一样了吗？”他抓抓颈背，把盘子拿到水槽然后停在那。艾尔的站姿还有他背部的曲线令莱觉得有几分熟悉，考虑到他的过往这该让他警觉才是，然而当对方转身面向他时他感到非常自在，没有任何后悔。

“当然记得。”当时的艾伦看上去像个天真的漂亮小伙子，现在也还是一样。可能是变疯癫了一点，但要和莱这种人扯上关系他还是太纯洁了。

“也许他们应该恢复到原来的样子。我不完全赞同无赖帮这档子事，但至少寒冷队长掌权的时候大家知道会碰到什么，”艾伦又耸了耸肩，站在遥远的四步之外望着莱，就好像他正努力触及莱心里的什么，也许他在想方设法。“你别误会——我不认为你做的事是对的，但那没有现在发生的事情糟糕。我猜我宁可我家沙发上坐着一个通缉要犯，总好过你在外面不明不白地死掉，再也没有机会纠正你的同伙。”

“简单来说就是，”莱吃完了午饭，用仅剩的那点幽默感向主人家露出得意的笑容——结果惊讶地发现他的笑意没有想象中的稀少，“你觉得在这里我是两者之中的小恶。这我能接受。”

“知道这点真好，”艾伦的笑声短暂但非常悦耳。他终于离开水槽旁边过来弯腰收走莱大腿上的盘子，但他没有立刻直起身子离开莱的私人空间——而是用双眼仔细检视莱。“你在痛是吧？有多厉害？”

“厉害得我真的会接受你准备塞给我的任何破药片，老母鸡。”金发小子闻起来像煎蛋饼、体香剂和剃须膏，而莱是绝对不该注意到这些的。

“最好是这样。”他走开去翻找浴室的柜子，留下莱强迫自己宿醉的脑子重新正常运作。然而，他不确定那作用有多大。

***

中午过半的时候莱磕止痛药磕得迷迷糊糊兴高采烈而电视上正在放动作烂片，艾尔把背包挎到一边肩膀上走到门口。“如果你要走的话厨房里还有一副钥匙，不过我觉得最好别那么快就动身。冰箱和浴室壁柜里的东西你随便用。我的卧室是禁区。”他一边套上跑鞋一边告诉莱。

“禁区，嗯？怕我翻到你收藏的黄片吗？”莱觉得嘴角扯出了一个难看的笑容，骄傲、轻蔑和藐视拉扯着他的脸部肌肉。“你知道我对禁忌和规条不太在行的是吧？”

艾伦的动作停在半路，靠在门边带着沉稳的信心凝视莱。“那不是真话——你了解规则的一切而且知道哪些值得打破。你相信我，你不会想要为了一堆要洗的衣服、超大的化学设备组和一些老家庭照片破坏我的信任。你检查沙发底下的钱箱收获还更多呢，不过也没多少就是。”

莱收紧拳头，来不及顾虑他受伤的手臂就已经一边抖动一边双手覆盖上冰霜。“注意你的嘴巴。艾伦，我不是路边上的垃圾小偷。”

“那就别像他们那样。” 他胆大包天地露出甜美的耀眼笑容关上了身后的门，留下莱一个人抖掉刚刚裹住他双手的冰块努力重新恢复些尊严。

莱闭上眼睛让自己在沙发上陷得更深，任由电视声在他昏沉的脑里退入背景噪音。就监狱而言，这张沙发是他不介意亲近的东西之一。对方给他的钥匙不过是张空头支票，而他们两个都心知肚明。他受他的伤势束缚，而直到他能够联络上其他无赖帮驱逐的人之前——假设魔笛手真的活着逃出去了，操他妈的，也许他真的需要开始考虑一下把阿克塞尔那个臭小子当成潜在同盟——他完全不是丽莎那支卑鄙团伙的对手。

当然，只要他愿意他可以用六种不同的方式冻掉艾伦的屁股把他送进停尸间，但那就太无趣也太蠢。至少到下周前莱都没有能力和任何一个老友作战——如果他头脑够清醒并且让肋骨好好修复的话那么就两个星期。有那家伙在身边，他就有了新鲜的食物、干净的衣服和定期的药物，因此在他能够用武力胁迫前滥用对方的热情好客只会产生惊人的反作用。

那个原因，还有他就是不太想毁了艾伦那张漂亮脸蛋。

莱重重叹了口气，目光淡淡地打量关紧门的卧室接着又丢了一颗止痛药进嘴里。他转回去继续看他的无聊电影，结果却是看到闪电侠的又一次英勇救援打断了影片，这回是热浪在工业区里大肆纵火。

见鬼，但那些混蛋还真是不浪费任何时间。老红肯定正忙得七上八下努力控制住丽莎的队伍制造的所有破坏——他一向都知道妹妹的愤怒有多吓人，但莱从来没有想到他会成为接收怒火的目标。

莱这辈子都不该有什么好意——他原本只是想给无赖帮更大的火力，让他们和闪电侠或者其他想阻止社会自尝恶果的制服怪人站在同一个水平上。这就是他和科学家们合作得来的——当然结局会是一场灾难。现在他几乎每次洗脸都要把自己冻个半死，他的伙伴全都成了比闪电侠还更可怕的怪胎，而丽莎恨他恨得发动叛乱。

“斯纳特，你真他妈擅长给别人他们要的东西。”他没好气地嘀咕，一把关掉了电视闭上眼睛。睡眠来得并不轻易，但这些日子里没有什么是轻易的了。

***

看看破电视、用古董手提电脑上信号飘忽的Wi-Fi并且要在灶上烧水洗澡才不会面临低温猝死，莱就这样过了三天。他愿意付出任何代价只求能在新闻不停播报的行动中插上一脚。丽莎正在宝石城大肆点燃战火，不管有没有闪电侠他们每个小时都在走向毁灭——而与此同时寒冷队长正像只落水狗那样舔舐伤口无聊至死。

然而，艾伦脸色铁青跌跌撞撞走进大门血染地毯却不是他心里接触这场浩劫的首选方式。

“你他妈出什么事了？”他不顾开裂的肋骨立刻就从沙发上站起来，把艾伦拉过来坐到他旁边。对方的衬衫撕成了碎片，而他的胸膛似乎也是一样，因此莱没有任何顾虑一把抓住破布片从艾伦身上扯下来。伤口看起来绝大部分都很浅，但是数量众多而且一点也不好看。“我靠。”

“哇啊，队长你轻点，我死不了的。你能不能帮我从浴室里拿点绷带什么的就好？”对方一脸痛苦，从其中一个很深的伤口里用力扯出一块看来是玻璃碎片的东西，然后恼火地把碎片扔在莱先前放在地板的盘子里。

莱一动不动盯着伤口咆哮道：“那是丽莎的手笔。”这不是问句。

艾伦翻了个白眼，在胸膛上拔出更多玻璃块，身为一个正在为自己处理伤口的人这实在太有忍耐力。“是啊，你妹妹今晚决定来酒吧转转，看看查理是不是认识你之类的，我是炮灰。顺便说，你晚点可以谢谢闪电侠让你还有个地方可以畅饮——好了，绷带呢？”

“那需要缝针，笨蛋。算你走运，有个好无赖以前经常给朋友包扎。”莱把浴室壁橱翻得乱七八糟，试图单手拿到急救箱，但当他在箱子底看到缝合针和一些线时满意地咕哝。他肩上搭着湿毛巾回到了沙发上。“告诉我我没把这屋里的酒喝光，你到时候一定需要麻醉麻醉的。”

“我等一下会去拿水槽底下的苏格兰威士忌。”艾伦叹了口气，浓眉下的蓝眼定定地望着莱，那目光令莱停住了。对一个这样阳光向上的家伙而言，那表情很是压抑——但那不是愤怒，不是轻视，也不是厌恶。那些神情，莱随时都可以在几里外认出来。“所以就是那样了？帮朋友包扎？”

“除非酒保艾尔太他妈正直了，不愿和我交朋友。”他的拳头准备好冰封，三、二……

在艾伦脸上绽开的笑容动人而忧伤，“不，我想酒保艾伦正好是当莱你朋友的绝佳人选。”

莱松开不知何时屏住的一口气，露出鲨鱼般狂气的笑容。“真他妈棒极了，现在咬紧你的牙，开始想想你见过最火辣的妞，你会需要的。”

他们清理掉了血，取出剩下的玻璃片，给伤口消了毒——艾伦压合裂开的伤口方便莱把皮肉重新缝在一起，莱全程都在试图别太用力遐想那滚下艾伦脖子和肩膀的汗水尝起来会是什么味道。

那道伤将会留下疤痕让艾伦铭记，而莱终于明白了什么样的人会喜欢他们的男人带疤。现在，要是艾尔愿意比一比的话……

“我现在需要那酒了。”他上最后一道绷带时屏住气胸膛剧烈起伏，脸上写满了痛苦和勉强抑制住的惨叫。这个人其实坚强极了，于是莱笑了起来。

“这是你赢得的，大兵，”莱努力在走向厨房的时候别瘸得太厉害，一边直接从瓶口喝酒一边回到小客厅。“全都是你赢得的。”

艾伦裹上莱每天晚上用的那条毯子，接过酒瓶连喝了三大口，而莱实在是太过关注他吞咽时的喉咙。“谢谢。”莱重新坐回他身边打开电视时艾尔轻声说。

莱挥挥手打散他的感谢，然后一只手臂绕上艾伦的肩膀。他们没有看对方，没有询问，而那很好——沉默很舒适，时间不知不觉流走，而莱不知道是谁先靠着对方温暖的身体迷糊睡着了。

***

几天变成了一周接着继续前进，如果莱偏好用诗解读现实，那么他会称之为如梦似幻。尽管如此，他知道在宝石城熊熊燃烧的混沌火海中，这舒适的都市疗养院不过只是颗平静与安宁的肥皂泡——他浮躁不安，焦急着想要夺回原本属于他的一切。当艾伦在外照料酒吧或去打零工，而莱却只能在一边等待肋骨赶紧别再闹腾时，他觉得每一秒都在受对方的善意羞辱。

当然，那是直到他回家为止。聊天时他们会有意回避政治和治安问题——艾伦实在太有社会责任感而莱以自己的犯罪记录为傲——但他们会大声为棒球争吵然后看大烂片时笑作一团，有一天晚上莱还发觉自己和他两个人唱起了乡村老歌。第二天早上艾伦不得不帮他把冰在水槽上的手解冻，于是莱索性把他和伊莱亚斯博士做的交易、灾难般的各种超能力和伙伴对他的愤怒全都告诉了他。对方致以理解并极度严肃地说理开导，莱那时没有直接当场吻他只因为他的嘴唇还是紫的。

当艾伦不在时莱会在沙发上凝视天花板，思索着如同星座般在黑暗中也能看见的霉斑。如果他是个更加聪明的人，这可以是他永远的生活——郊区里的幸福，一份薪水糟烂的固定工作和一个等他回家的宝贝儿，可以一起喝喝酒、吵吵架、找些乐子。如果他是个更聪明的人，他早就已经离开沙发在对方欢迎之下走过那扇紧闭的卧室大门。

莱对这个念头嗤之以鼻。他太过桀骜不驯了，不论他有多想要那漂亮的笑容将他驯服，他也绝不可能安定下来。

***

星期天早上艾尔出现时身体的每一根线条都透着疲惫——出现在查理家酒吧的人群从来都不讨喜，但周末似乎尤其可怕。他把一包水果丢上案台然后把药店袋子里的东西分成两堆，一份给他自己一份给莱。“真希望我的实验室还在，那些药我自己就能混合出来。”他叹了口气，莱知道自己得抢上一两家银行才能偿还对方为照顾他而花的钱。

“我真是好运嗯？你是个科学家。”而他们总有这种不可思议的能耐，能在某个神速义警做不到的时候让莱一败涂地。四处走动已经不再疼得厉害了，他甚至可以动动负伤那只手的手指而不必担忧留下永久伤害，于是莱陪他一起切苹果。“那么是什么害得你在破酒吧的桌子间转个不停？”

他扭动了下肩膀仿佛整个世界都沉在上面。“这么说吧，我的研究领域十分……有试验性，更别提是很具争议了。我失去了所有支持，于是我就出现在这里了。”

“大学里那些自以为是的好家伙们切断了你的资金。那种故事我听过，”莱摇摇头，抓起一块水果和药一起吞了下去。这念头很蠢，但或许……“你要知道无赖帮总能用得上有才华的家伙。你可以做我们搞化学的后勤。”

艾伦继续进行了手头上的任务几秒，接着闭起眼放下刀。他转向莱迈近了一步，他那抹微笑真是该死，在他看起来如此坚定也如此痛苦的同时笑容又是如此完美。“我以前告诉过你的，莱。现在我可能站在你这一边，但我不支持你的所作所为——现在不会，永远不会。”

“你要知道这不能阻止我。”他该暴跳如雷，但他只觉得胸膛里有片地方空无一物——那令他凑近艾伦，与他凶猛的小救世主鼻尖碰鼻尖，他们吸入的每一口空气都来自对方呼出的鼻息。

“我从来也不指望。”天蓝色的眼睛目光从莱的凝视闪到了他的嘴唇上半秒，而那便是他仅需的邀请。

这是嘴巴相撞鼻子错位的一吻，单薄的唇上找不到任何温柔但每一寸相压的皮肤却透出十足的暖意。一小片牙齿变为了舌头，莱环上艾伦的腰深深埋首，品尝他嘴里的每一个角落。艾伦的手缠上了他的头发，引导他的脸好让他可以用舌头舔吮到莱的更多地方。

“我不该做这种事。全都不该。”艾伦一边悄声低语一边执着地在莱的下颌咬蹭一串爱痕。

“只管做就是，”莱轻轻笑起来，但当他再度吻艾伦，闭上眼单手撩起对方的衣服时他是在索求，是在恳求，是他妈的接近为之卑躬屈膝，因为他需要用罪孽、用他自己的现实玷污他，至少一次。

他们双脚纠缠在一起想要将两人拉得比物理许可的更近，踉踉跄跄来到沙发边，在模糊凌乱的动作中舌头舔抹脖颈嘴唇耳朵和锁骨。莱坐到枕头边上用完好的那边手臂撑起上半身，而艾伦最后跪在了他腿间如痴如醉地亲吻他，把莱的衣服推高到颈上。他的呼吸急促但眼神冷静，手指描绘莱的胸膛时目光充满意愿，轻轻拂过乳头几近虔诚地悬在满是淤青包扎绷带的肋骨之上。“躺下，”艾伦的语气平静而又坚定，声音滚落湿润的双唇像是道爱抚。

“你能让我高兴才行，”莱得意一笑，但他已经完全躺在了他由旧枕头和破毯子构成的家上。当艾伦屈身沿着莱的肌肉和伤疤舔舐并留下一串灼热的咬痕时，莱看到了对方凝视中的饥渴、肩膀曲线里的欲望和低头动作上绝不后悔的坚定。

“那我可以，”还能做到更多更多，他们都心知肚明。取而代之他把自己的衬衫扔到一边，让莱瞥到了一眼腹肌还有仍在痊愈的胸膛以及运动的肌肉，接着他把体重分在双臂俯在莱身上避免压到他。他的吻就是一切，强势苛刻自顾自从莱身上夺走每一点一滴。

莱已经有段时间没有滚床单，和另一个男人就更久了——他跟自己说是因为最近缺少实践自己才会为一个吻硬得像岩石，为滚烫的肌肤压上来而扭动，在手所能碰触的每一处坚实肉体上留下指痕。他的牙咬进艾伦的肩膀，因此而发出的呻吟在破落的公寓里回响就像是他们谁都无法遵守的诺言。

咬下一口接一口而一个吻痕接一个吻痕艾伦再度向下开拓，直到他停下来用牙齿重重刮上莱牛仔裤的前方。“操，你真是美。”莱低嗥，欣赏着他的非犯罪搭档啪地解开裤钮扯下拉链。

艾伦用牙拉下莱的裤子时居然还有胆量脸红。“谢谢，你也是。”他的笑容顽皮，但手指用力一捋莱的硬挺时动作却稳固，接着他就离开了沙发走向一边。

“搞什——？”对方用一个吻堵住他的话迅速地扯了一下他的蛋。

“我马上回来而且保证值得。”艾伦抛给他的那个表情令前液开始滚落阴茎，让莱实在没法对此表示抗议。

他消失进了卧室里，莱只能一边深深呼吸一边浅浅地套弄保持硬挺，等待着直到东翻西找的声响停止。那并没有花太长时间——最多也就一分钟，可是当一切已经酝酿了那么久，感觉确实就像是操他妈的永恒，而且他没有在思考这到底要等多久——但当艾伦回来的时候他全身赤裸，该死的赤身裸体美丽绝伦，正在撕开一个安全套。

“希望你没太挂念我，”他低声说，重新跪上了沙发。他握牢莱的硬挺把套子套上去接着身体挪近，一只脚跨过莱的腰胯，另一只滑下来落到沙发前好让他可以单脚支撑。“稳住了。”

莱咆哮出声，随着艾伦缓缓降下身体吞纳莱的阴茎，白热的快感压榨他的每一块肌肉。艾伦落下每一寸都低低呻吟，直到莱深深没入他体内。他紧热滚烫而且黏滑，太该死的黏滑了，这事前准备可真是够快的，但莱正忙着别让自己在向上顶时又把肋骨弄裂，因此全不在意。

艾伦骑在他身上用力扭腰摇摆，一只手按在莱的胸膛上，另一只则在抚弄他的下颌和嘴唇，那动作让莱很想把他的每一根手指都咬进嘴里舔吮。“轻点。你不想伤到自己的。”莱喘息，腰胯弹动的每一个动作都像是有一颗超新星在他体内爆炸。

“去他的。”他在笑因为他能，因为如果这就是他可以得到的一切，那么他天杀的当然要压榨至最后一分，因为当他在艾伦滑落的同时向上插刺，那股在内部不断积聚的压力就像是场他无比庆幸自己挑起的祸乱。

就算把自己的蛋蛋冻住他也撑不了更久——莱享受对方骑乘的每一分钟每一个动作，仿佛这天杀的就是他最后一次挥霍的机会。他紧紧抓住艾伦大腿的地方会留下淤青，目光不断在艾伦胸膛滑落的汗珠、对方收紧的腹部和湿漉漉未经碰触的硬挺阴茎间徘徊——然后又回到他瞳孔放大、张开嘴连声哀鸣喘息的模样。那家伙无处不在，臀和脚和手和那笑容，那个当莱怒吼着以前所未有的力度狠狠射出来时绽放在他脸上的该死笑容。

艾伦在他上方起伏摆腰直到莱什么也不剩下，接着才从他身上起来，对一个刚刚这么急切地让自己彻彻底底挨操的家伙而言，那姿态过分流畅优雅。他坐在沙发边，尾椎贴着莱的腰侧，像什么事也没有发生一样取下莱的安全套——与此同时他全程都还硬着。这该死的笨蛋。

莱呼吸了几次，检查他有没有再度弄断什么重要的地方——他胸腔下方有几个地方作痛但不会有事——然后坐了起来。“别吵。”艾伦想开口抗议时他咆哮道，接着又吻他加重语气。靠那股潮热他很容易就从沙发上滑下来跪在地板上，用力推分开对方的双腿一口吞纳他的阴茎。

莱不是吹箫的专家——呕吐反射超级烦人，而且在还未能掌控好自己冰冷的碰触前，他真的不是很想用手握住艾伦。但是艾伦似乎刚好喜欢他用舌头简单粗暴地舔刮并热情积极地吮吸顶端——莱尽可能填满自己的嘴巴，头上下起伏并残酷地戏弄顶端的裂口，努力不让自己被漏出的咸苦液体呛到。艾伦死死抓住他的肩膀，尽管指甲很钝却还是在他身上留下了抓痕，于是莱知道自己做得刚刚好。

当艾伦的腹肌开始在莱的指下明显绷紧，长长的呻吟变成了彻底的尖叫。“莱，我要射了……我……”他咬紧牙，整具身体染红而且蒙上了一层汗。艾伦想拉开莱的头，但他打掉了对方的手表明决心，然后在艾伦阴茎的顶端压在自己舌上时好好张开了嘴。

那味道真是糟糕，一向如此也永远将会，但莱一滴不剩全咽了下去。

头枕着艾伦大腿整个人倒在地上是唯一自然的结束方式，而从艾伦瘫软在沙发上喘息的模样看，他似乎一点也不介意。在这么几分钟内，他只听见自己的血液在耳中涌动，听见在这廉价公寓的庇护之外，混乱的街区开始交通熙攘。在这么几分钟内，这是一个懒散的周日早晨而他和他的宝贝在一起。如果莱这辈子什么时候能称得上荒唐可笑，那么裤子褪到脚踝躺在脏兮兮的地毯上绝对是理想的一刻。

“我……真的不该做这种事的。”就在莱快要在对方大腿上打起瞌睡时艾伦说。他把这当作信号重新拖拉起身体坐回沙发上，甚至还把裤子拉了上来。

然而根据莱的标准，艾伦看起来并不是很后悔。棒极。“但你他妈的喜欢得很。”

“这里有人非常得意啊。”对方的语气是在开玩笑，一派轻松自在，边说边重新套上他的T恤。他们都清楚意识到，他没有否认莱那句话里的任何一个字。

“是啊，正好在这里呢。”莱大略指指艾伦的胯下，于是对方把脸涨成深红色。他忍不住大笑，真的。“好了，你也不用为这件事跟自己怄气。就当作这又是两者之中的小恶好了。”

艾伦再次深深皱起眉看着他，表情对他那份无拘无束而言过于严肃，对于那份温柔和善而言过于焦躁，对于那份坚强不屈而言过于歉疚。莱以为上上床能让他放松一点，但显然没有那么好运。“是吗？你怎么想明白的？”

“和我搞一回然后知道你喜欢，即使你懂，那个人是我，”莱自满一笑然后亲了亲那单薄的唇，比他打算的要更加温柔。“或者接下来一辈子都在想假如那天你和那个通缉要犯搞了一回会怎么样。”

“确确实实堕落轻于怀疑自己软弱；这真的就是你定义中的小恶？”艾伦摇摇头，但他重新微笑了起来而世界继续按原本的轨道运转。

“只有我赖以为生的那些。”莱缓缓站起来走向浴室——当他出来时艾伦已经消失进卧室之中。

***

“真见鬼了队长，你想躲起来的时候太会躲了。”魔术师蹲在沙发背顶的窗框上，而唯一阻止莱把这小子变成没品冰雕的理由就是他的手臂经过两个星期后还是没完美痊愈。

他一直在等，等待一个征兆，等待屈服或是崩坏的一刻，等待离开天堂——但他还是差点就揍了阿克塞尔一拳。他既希望维持这间公寓里简单幸福的小天地，却又必须去征服外头喧嚣城市中的每一条小巷，在这夹缝间寒冷队长没有高尚到会放过代表耻辱的信使一条小命。

“你来这里干什么？”他咆哮道，老习惯回到身上就像是他永远不想撕碎的第二层皮肤。

“干什么？我来把你拉回圈子里。你想把你妹妹踢下台，那你就跟我走。就在我们说话的时候魔笛手正准备着我们需要的破玩意儿。”阿克塞尔扯了扯莱的兜帽，他这次确实打掉了对方的手。

他知道这一刻会到来的——他原本以为至少能道个别，但艾伦昨天走之前说到他有一场和他的化学项目相关的面试。也许他正在重新站稳脚跟，再次得到那些体面人的青睐。也许莱只会拖他的后腿。也许下一次当金发小子走进门时，对方不会那么欢迎他在。

这样离开大概更好。“你赶在丽莎前洗劫了我的地方是吧？”

“我想我把我觉得重要的东西都拿了，队长。”这小鬼坐立不安，频频回头张望。莱可以尝到空气中战斗的气息，清晰如同过去这一个星期内他不断品尝到的艾伦的味道。

“把你身上的钱都给我。马上。”阿克塞尔望了他很久但没有抱怨——他身上带着的数目抵得上一千个同龄孩子的午饭钱，他灵巧地把它们扔向莱，于是莱一把抓住然后把钱放在厨房案台上。 **药钱。** 他在电话旁的笔记板上潦草写道。

他的兜帽衫底下穿着一件艾伦的衣服——他要把这留着。除此之外，这里没有他想拿走而不是已经在身上的东西。“我要走楼梯，臭小子。”他咆哮道，抓起他以前从来没有用过的钥匙然后向外走。第一步没有料想中的困难，第二步也是，第三步更甚。

转身关上那道门让他深深希望自己有些借口、有些理由重新回来——他看到紧闭的卧室门然后为什么不呢，该死的为什么不再加点恶意伤人？——但他没有。他把公寓锁好，把钥匙塞进门缝然后努力别在走下天堂之梯时瘸得太厉害。

“快他妈带路。”不说一句再见留下艾尔继续平静地生活，与他能够做到的所有邪恶相比实属小恶，而他多希望自己能够犯下最深的罪行。

**Author's Note:**

> 没有什么特别意义的花絮：因为太喜欢了，所以最后一句其实是我翻的第一句。  
> Fun fact: The last sentence actually is the first sentence I translated because I love it too much.


End file.
